


Hair to the Breeze

by cryingandkissingramen



Series: In and Out of Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen, Great Depression, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingandkissingramen/pseuds/cryingandkissingramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere between scrapping in alleyways and scraping to get by Bucky manages to get to Lo's Place in Bed Stuy once a week. If anyone asks, he likes to be up on the latest music and moves. But really, he's got a standing date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair to the Breeze

Brooklyn, 1934

The first time Bucky decides to go out, he goes alone. It’s on a whim, really, and he doesn’t think he can grab a date on such short notice. That’s probably not a big deal. There’s always someone to dance with at a dance hall. Steve’s sick so he doesn’t want to drag him out of the house, especially since he’s not much of a dancer anyway.

  
Bucky ends up in a club in Bed-Stuy. Originally, he’d wanted to go into Harlem but It was a bit far to be going by himself and he had to work in the morning. He gets a few stares when he walks in. A quick look around tells him that he’s the only white person in the room. Really, he could have predicted that. Bucky tries not to think about how weird it feels to be the only one. It’s a first for him, but he doesn’t hate it. He winds up standing alone watching people dance from the sidelines. For a while he feels a little awkward because he seems to be the only person who’s there alone. It crosses his mind more than once that he should have probably waited for Steve, but he doesn’t regret coming out.

  
The club is live! The people around him are dressed to the nines (or at least the sevens and eights) and he’s glad he snuck out in his Sunday best. He would’ve hated to be underdressed. The band playing is in full swing and all of the dancers seem to be moving along with the changing, high energy tunes effortlessly. He wants to get out there too. Should have brought a partner.

  
Still, he’s having a pretty good time. Within a half an hour he’s made friends with the bartender, who refuses to give him a real drink but fixes his soda up nice to look like it. His name is Lorenzo and he’s a ray of sunshine. He keeps the cups full and the people laughing, good-naturedly poking fun at everyone who happens by his station. No one is spared and no one is offended. Bucky hangs around the bar for most of the night, occasionally chatting with Lorenzo or the people sitting around him, but mostly watching the people out on the dance floor.

  
“Hey Blue Eyes. You dancin’ or you just come out here to stare at us colored folks?” It takes a moment for Bucky to realize that the dame standing next to him is talking to him.

  
“Excuse me?” he asks and suddenly he’s staring into the biggest brown eyes he’s ever seen. Standing in front of him is a dark skinned girl around Steve’s height, wearing an ankle length light pink dress with roses embroidered in red along the neck line.

  
“You heard me. Can’t you dance? Or were you hoping to learn by observation?”

  
“HenniLou stop messing with that boy,” Lorenzo chimes in.

  
“I ain’t messin’ with him, Lo. I’m just saying, why come to a dance spot if you ain’t gonna dance?” she says and Bucky detects a slight southern twang in her speech.

  
“I can dance.” Bucky says finally, “I just don’t have a partner.”

  
“I didn’t see you ask anyone.” the look in her eyes is mischievous and there’s a smirk playing at her lips.

  
“You’ve been watching me?” He asks with a raised brow and a smirk of his own. She rolls her eyes.

  
“Please. You stick out like a sore thumb.” she replies crossing her arms.

  
“Fair enough.” he shrugs and moves to put his cup on the counter. “Alright doll,” Bucky says leaning in a little closer to her, “D’ya wanna dance with me?”

  
“Depends. Think you can keep up with me?”

  
“I think I can manage.” he offers her his hand and she nearly drags him to the dance floor. He's swept up in her excitement by the time they're in position. The band plays something fast and light. For a moment he thinks she’s going to try to lead, but when the song starts she follows him. She’s light on her feet and pretty energetic for someone who had already been dancing for over an hour. Everyone’s seems to be staring at them but she doesn’t seem worried about it so he shrugs it off. They’re having too much fun dancing to be bothered anyway.

  
There’s a friendly sort of competition going on between the two of them. He’s matching her step-for-step and adding a few moves of his own. She doesn’t miss a beat, even when he changes things up. By the end of the first song they’re both standing in front of each other, hands still entwined, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re not bad, Blue Eyes.” she’s says looking not the least bit winded. He smiles at her and accepts the compliment. Their hands have dropped to their sides by now but they’re still on the dance floor.

  
“Y’know, you’re pretty good yourself. HenniLou, was it?”

  
“It’s MIZZ Henrietta Louise Peterson.” she says proudly, head high, back straightened and nose in the air. “But you can call me Ms. Etta if that’s easier for you.” A smile breaks across her face. “And yes. I know I’m good.” Bucky chuckles at that. He likes her confidence. The band starts up again. “Care for another dance?” He’s already holding his hand out to her when she asks. She takes it and they start up again. They end up dancing for a while before Mizz Henrietta Louise Peterson’s friends call her over. “I have to go.” she tells him, “It’s really late.”

“Alright, then. It was nice dancing with you, doll.”

“You too, Blue Eyes. See you around.” she nearly yells over her shoulder as she hurriedly makes her way towards the exit where her friends are waiting. Bucky decides to call it a night not long after. He goes back to the bar, pays his tab and says goodbye to Lorenzo. It’s pretty nice outside so he doesn’t mind the walk home. It gives him some time to reflect on the evening. He’s definitely going to go back, maybe even force Steve out with him next time. All in all, it was a good night.

End Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the first thing I've written in a long time. I feel so out of practice, but I hope you liked this first chapter. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
